past memories
by heartless17
Summary: what if sarah met jareth when she was little...will her parents tell her about her "imaginary" friend...this is my first story i've written on fanfic chapter 2 is now up
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Easter Day

Children laughing ,playing games with one another. Running around everywhere chasing each other throughout the huge park of where the huge Easter festival was held at

"Happy Easter" sign was hanging between two huge trees, beneath the sign was tables on the table were baked goods everything sold from 50 cents to $1.00. Every year the towns people hold a Easter party for the town and have games, barbecue's, music and entertainment.

The one thing that every child was excited about was the Easter egg hunt in the huge garden maze. All the children stood by the entrance of the garden maze waiting to go in even little eight-year-old Sarah. They all stood at the entrance with their Easter egg baskets you can hear the children shouting "we want candy! We want candy!!"

The mayor of the town made his way towards the front and yelled "let the Easter hunt begin!!" he shouted. As he did he quickly got out of the children's way and all the kids quickly ran into the maze. Sarah was in the middle of the huge stamped of children but as she was getting close to the entrance lots of children were shuffling and pushing each other trying to hurry and find the golden egg which held the grand winning prize one month supply of candy every little kids dream.

As Sarah was getting real close one kid pushed her hard she landed on the ground hurting her arm. After each child went inside Sarah stood up and saw the scraps on her arm , she ignored them and grabbed her basket, she then walked to the entrance, She could hear the children laughing and shouting inside but as young Sarah took one step into the maze…everything went silent.

Sarah was confused when everything was so loud that all of a sudden everything went to a dead silence. The only thing she heard were the birds chirping, the tree branches creaking and the wind blowing throughout the maze. "Hello?" Sarah said quietly "hello!" she yelled but no answer, Sarah walked deeper into the maze holding her Easter basket tightly as she was walking, her little body shaking.

Just then the young child heard rustling in one of the bushes near her, Sarah walked toward it "hello" she said as she got closer to the bush. That's when two birds quickly flew out and Sarah began screaming and running away from the bush, as she was running she bumped into someone hard and fell.

The young child looked up slowly and saw a solid, grey, stone statue looking down at Sarah with its cold blank grey eye's. Sarah quickly got up scared at the statue which eyes followed her like a painting. As she turned her back to the statue she heard a voice _"Sarah"_ she stood motionless and turned around and saw…


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah stared at the glowing statue whose eyes kept staring at her. She walked up to the glowing man, holding her hand out to him, but once she touched the glowing statue the glow was gone.

The statue looked dull as it did before. Young Sarah turned her back to it for a second then heard a voice "Sarah" it whispered. "Sarah" it said again, she looked up at the statue and then noticed from the corner of her eye she saw something moving.

She walked over to the corner of the tall hedge and saw something moving on the ground…a crystal orb. Sarah walked up to it but it kept moving forward as she was walking toward it. When Sarah stopped walking the orb also stopped moving.

The crystal orb moved a little faster and Sarah started running after it. As she was running after it the orb quickly turned the corner and kept moving a bit faster bit stopped to wait for the young child. 15 minutes later after chasing the crystal orb around the maze it finally stopped.

Sarah tired from chasing the crystal orb looked down at the ball and picked it up from the ground until it flew out of her hand.

The young girl watched the orb fly into the air and into a man's hand, "hello Sarah I've been waiting for you to come". The man stared at Sarah as he sat at a white table with two chairs except for the one he was sitting on. Sarah looked at him holding on to her Easter basket tightly; "you don't have to be scared I won't hurt you" he spoke again to her as she continued to stare at him.

Sarah then began to look around but when she looked back at the table he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Um…hello?" said Sarah as she walked over to the white table which now had a white small tea cup and a white tea pot on it. "Pour yourself a drink if you're thirsty" said the man's voice whispered into her ear, she quickly turned her head to the right at where the voice come from "ok" said Sarah.

She stretched her hand to the tea pot but couldn't reach so she stood on her chair and reached again for it, but as her fingers were only five inches away from the handle the tea pot began to levitate four inches of the table and moved towards her. The tea pot then began to pour its warm tea into the small white tea cup "thank you" she said in a quiet voice and drank her tea "you're welcome" said the man.

"What's your name?" said Sarah quietly as she put the small tea cup down on the white plate and waited for an answer. Everything around her was quiet as she picked up her cup and continued to drink her tea. Sarah looked in front of her and saw the man appear in front of her "Jareth" he said as he stared at her.

Jareth smiled at Sarah "do you like your tea" he said "yes said Sarah with a small smile. "are your scared" "no…I'm a brave girl""that's good to hear…Usually people are afraid if they meet someone new", Sarah now stayed quiet.

Jareth began asking her questions hoping to get her out of her silence and few minutes later they begin a conversation. The conversation was going will it soon ended in a dead silence until Jareth broke their silence "I want to show you something…follow me" he said as he stood up from his seat and walked over to the tall hedges of the maze. Sarah watched him walk over to the hedge and saw Jareth turn around and stared at here "come" he said to her. Sarah began ran to him and they both started to walk through out the maze.

"Do you dream?" asked Jareth "yes" replied the young child as she looked down at the ground while she was walking with him. Jareth looked down next to him and saw Sarah's head hanging down; he quickly went on his knees and put his hands on Sarah's shoulder, turning her so she can face him. He put his hand under her chin and lifted up her head "do you like your dreams or do you hate them" he said to her as he looked into her brown eyes, "I like my dreams and sometimes I don't like them" "and why don't you like them?" "Because they scare me sometimes" "do they scare you sometimes or all the time?" "All the time".

Jareth smiled at her then stood up and they both continued to walk through out the maze until they reached another entrance to a garden in the middle of the maze. It was a huge garden with every flower Sarah could think of and right in the middle of the enormous garden was a fountain that was 12 feet high and 12 feet long. The water of the fountain was still, perfectly still "what happened to the water?" said Sarah "how come it's not moving".

Jareth and Sarah walked closer to the fountain; Sarah looked up at Jareth giving him a questioning look and pointing to the water. "the water is frozen in time" he said "just like how everybody is frozen in time" "why is everyone frozen in time" "so they won't get in our way" "for what?" "To talk " "oh". Sarah then stretched her hand to the motionless water, once her hand was in the water she scoped some out and dropped it on the ground but it did not splash. "Sarah" said Jareth whispered "yes" said Sarah still looking down at the ground, "remember I talked to you about your dreams if you liked them or not" "yes" "let me show you something".

Jareth put his hand over the still water as Sarah looked up at him confused but as she stared at him he told her to look at the fountain. Sarah turned her head slowly to the fountain but a bright golden light quickly appeared and she let go of her Easter basket and quickly covered her eyes from the brightness. "You can open your eyes now Sarah" said Jareth as he went down on his knees behind Sarah and reached over to grab her hands. Sarah can feel Jareth's warm hands gently grabbing her tiny hands and as she felt him pull her hands away from her face, Jareth looked at her face and noticed her eyes were closed.

"Open your eyes little one" Jareth whispered softly into her ear "and look" Sarah began to open her eyes slowly and once there we're opened she stared at the golden light which was fading fast and surprised on what she saw of the fountain "wow" she whispered.


End file.
